What Life Brings Me
by JaceLover4eva
Summary: Clary Fray just finished college. On this one night she decides to let go and have some fun.But she just realized that letting go can be deadly. One night can make her biggest nightmare come to life.One night can make two diffrent family's come together.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first fan-fic, so don't hate me if it sucks. If I need to work on somehthing, please say so. Don't feel bad for me or anything like that.

* * *

I was pacing back and forth in the little space we called a bathroom. Was it two minutes yet? Damn, why did this have to happen to me? Shit. Shit. Shit. I looked the little white stick on my bathroom counter. I saw a little pink plus shimmered it's way on the screen.

" Shit" I said out loud this time.

My name is Clary Fray and I'm 25. And this is what life brings me. A baby. A freaking Baby. I leaned my head against the wall. I just got out of college, I was going to start fresh. And the worse part is, is that my baby's daddy just happens to be the most arrogant, selfish, annoying, Asshat that I've ever met. Jace Lightwood. My best friends _brother_. What the hell was going through my head that night. We did a bet, he won. So,I danced with him. Then we drank more. Then, we danced again. I remembered being totally wasted. He took me home, and then I woke up with a Golden Boy next to me, naked. And to top it off, I'm having _his_ baby. How am I suppose to tell my best freind I got knocked up by her brother? _C'mon, Clary. Pull yourself together. _I let out a sigh that I don't know how long I've been holding.

I wrapped the white stick in toilet paper, and threw it in the trash. I opened the door and dragged myself to the kitchen. I opened the frezzer and pulled out a can of cookie dough. I sat down on the couch and changed the channel to an episode id Skins. About a half and hour later, Izzy comes barging through the front door. Almost scaring me to death.

__

____

"Hey Clary-" She took one look at me, and rushed over to the couch, dropping her shopping bags on the floor. Man, can that girl shop. She plopped down right next to me.

"What's wrong." She asked curiously.

My hands were shaking. How the hell am I going to tell her! I'm just going to say it. _I'm pregnant with Jace's baby._ Five words. It can't be that hard.

"Izzy, I messed up." I said. My voice trembling.

"What is it? You don't have herpes, do you?"

"No. that's not it."

"Chlamydia?"

"No." I said very slowly. God, who did she think I was. Maybe I should start putting an 'A' on my wardrobe.

"Gonorrhea?" She asked. A disgusting look was growing on her face.

"God no, Izzy. What I did was bad, but not _that _bad!" I said horrified.

"Tell me! Tell me why the minute I walked through the door, it looked like you were about to pee your pants!" she asked.

"Because I'm pregnant Izzy!" I blurted out. She gasped. I clapped my hand over my mouth. I didn't expect it to come out like that. I expected it to be more smoother and calm. Not rushed and pushy.

"You're WHAT!"she asked shocked. "I'm pregnant." I said it more smoother this time.

"How? You don't even have a boyfriend!"

"I know. But it was an accident. I-I was drunk!" Tears threatening to come out. Great. I'm breaking down already and I didn't even get tothe worse part.

" How did this happen? I mean, if you don't have a boyfriend who is the father?"

" That's the worst part Izzy!"

"Please don't tell me you dont know, because I really don't want to be on the Maury Show, sitting next to him while he's screaming'You Are The Father'" She said imitating his voice. How could she be cracking jokes at a time like this? This is serous!

"No Izzy. I no who the father is."

"Who is it!" she asked eagerly.

"Please, Izzy. Don't get mad. It was an accident I-I-"

"Shhh, Clary. I won't get mad, just tell me." she pleaded. I took a deep breath. I can say it. Two words. Not that hard.

"It's Jace." I watched her eyes go wide. They were showing so many emotion. Shock. Confusion. Anger. Disbelief...Hate. Great. Now my best friend hates me. But who wouldn't. How would I react If Izzy said she got knocked up by Jonathon. Not good.

"WHAT!"

* * *

Okay, was it good, bad. should I continue, or should I stop. Review please.


	2. If only looks can kill

**_Previously..._**

_Please don't tell me you don't know, because I really don't want to be on the Maury Show, sitting next to him while he's screaming 'You Are The Father'" She said imitating his voice. How could she be cracking jokes at a time like this? This is serous!_

_"No Izzy. I know who the father is."_

_"Who is it!" she asked eagerly._

_"Please, Izzy. Don't get mad. It was an accident I-I-"_

_"Shhh, Clary. I won't get mad, just tell me." she pleaded. I took a deep breath. I can say it. Two words. Not that hard._

_"It's__Jace." I watched her eyes go wide. They were showing so many emotions. Shock. Confusion. Anger. Disbelief...Hate. Great. Now my best friend hates me. But who wouldn't. How would I react if Izzy said she got knocked up by Jonathon? Not good._

_"WHAT!"_

* * *

She still stared at me in disbelief. Tears were running down my cheeks. After what seemed like forever she finally opened her mouth.

"You. Slept. With. My. Brother!" She asked. This was a lot harder than I thought. The more words that came out of her mouth, the more I felt guilty. I started fidgeting with my hands. I looked down at my lap.

"Yes." I whispered. My voice barely audible. I lifted my head to face hers. It was hard not to turn my face away from hers. By the look on her face it was clear that she was hurt. "But believe me when I say it was an accident. And that I don't even remember what happened, all I remember was going to Pandemonium for out 'Just Graduated' party, getting wasted, and then waking up in the morning- hungover- with a golden boy next to me. Please Izzy, please...forgive me? Please don't hate me." I pleaded.

**_IPOV_**

It's not every day you come home to your best friend to find out that they're pregnant with your brothers baby. It only happens on movies. After Clary told me I was shocked. I couldn't even think of the idea of Clary's screwing my brother behind my back. She was too much of an angel. So, I know she didn't do it on purpose. But I still felt hurt. How come she never told me? Even if it was _that_ bad. We're best friends. Aren't best friends supposed to tell each other everything? No matter what we always had each other's back? No matter how _cliché_and cheesy it sounded? And somewhere deep inside me I feel hatred. Hatred towards my brother. Hatred because he knocked her up. Hatred because no matter how many times I told him not to screw with Clary, he still did. And I hate him for it; I hate him for making her do something she couldn't tell me about, but only did tell me because she had to. I hate him for making her not be able to trust me. I hate HIM!

I took a deep breath. "I don't hate you, Clary. I'm just shocked, that's all. All I want to do is knock down Jace's door and beat the crap out of him." I said. "You know your gonna have to tell him, right?"

"I know." Was all she said.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked her. "Jace is not a 'father' type of guy. He's more like the "do em' and leave em'" type." I said.

"I know that. If he wants it, then I'll keep it. If he doesn't, then I'll-"She started but I interrupted.

"You're not gonna kill it are you?"I asked horrified.

"No Izzy, I was saying that if he doesn't want it then I'll give it up for adoption. I can't do it by myself. I need help. Some part of me wants to keep this baby, but I just can't do it alone." She said. Tears still making its way down her face. I moved closer to her and engulfed her into a big hug. Whispering caring words to her.

"I'll help you. I can be like its second mother." I said trying to make her feel better. Some part of new that I wasn't just trying to make her feel better. Some part of me always wanted to be a mother. I know that I don't show it a lot, but I never found the right guy. The guy who like me for me. Not because of the shitlode of money I have in my bank account. But because of who I am. I saw the tip of her curl into a small smile.

"I would love that Izzy, but that's not exactly what I meant. I need someone to be a father the baby. Not just a guy to pick him up on the weekends but someone more than that. Like when I break down from stress I want someone to hold me. Tell me everything's alright. Someone to hold my hair when I throw up from morning sickness. Someone to be there for me not just because I'm having their child. I want someone to love me for me." She said. Clary and I are alike in some ways.

I tried picturing Jace holding and changing it'd diaper. I just can't see it. Sometimes when you see people you just know that they might make a good father. Even if the pregnancy wasn't planned, you know a father when you see a father. Jace just isn't that type of guy. He's the heartbreaker. He broke girls' hearts everyday. And if he wants to keep this baby, then he'll break its heart too.

**_CPOV_**

Izzy suggested that I should see Jace today. Just to get it over with. We were one stop away from Jace's apartment. I'm already shaking and my hands are sweaty and I can't stop fidgeting with my Jacket zipper.

"Will you just chill already? Why are you so worried? What you should be worried about is what I'm gonna do to him after you tell him." Izzy said while cracking her knuckles. She looks likes she's ready to kill. This _so_not gonna go as I doors and we exited the subway station. Once we were outside we walked to Jace's apartment building. When we reached the front door, we buzzed his apartment. Too late to turn back now.

"H_ello?"_ A voice from the speaker said. Jace. My heart skipped a beat, but I don't know why.

"It's me, Izzy" she said.

"_Izzy? What are you doing here? Did something happen?"_ He asked worried. Most of the time, Jace can be a Douche. But sometimes he can be nice. If something happened to Izzy, He and Alec would go out and kill whoever hurt her. That's the Jace I fell for. The nice, sweet, and charming Jace. But that Jace is dead and gone. And he's never coming back.

"I'm fine. Just open the god damn door!" she yelled.

"_Alright. Alright. Jeez. Come in"_He said.

He buzzed us in and we opened the door. We walked to the elevator and Izzy slammed her thumb in the number 5.

"Chill Izzy. You're over reacting." I said. She turned to face me. She was very angry.

"Over reacting? How about you go home to find out your best friend lied to you, your brother slept with her, _and_is having your brother's baby! I want to see how calm you are about it!" That shut me up. "Yea, I thought so."

The elevator doors opened and walked to Jace apartment door. The number 52 at the top. Izzy yelled, rang, and banged the door before it opened to a very angry person with Jet black hair and Icy blue eyes. Alec."Izzy? What the hell is wrong with you! Can't you knock like a normal person! I swear on the angel-" He started, but Izzy pushed passed him and walked into the living room. Alec and I followed. She turned around.

"Where's Jace?" She asked. As if on Que, Jace walked out from his bedroom door. He flipped his hair out of his eyes.

"There better be a good reason why you came here so late and start banging on my door like a crazy person." He said annoyed.

"Actually, there is a good reason I'm here. What-" She started but stopped when she saw a girl exited from Jace's bedroom door with wrinkled clothes, shoes in her hands, and messed up hair. She walked to the front door, winked at Jace, and then left. We turned to Jace and gave him a disgusting look.

"How many girls _have_ you sleep with!" she asked horrified.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"He asked amused.

"You know, karma's a bitch. One day it'll come around and bit you in the ass." She spat. Her cheeks flushed from anger.

"Oh, please. I've slept with hundreds of girls and I didn't get not one pregnant." he said.

Izzy opened her mouth to tell him wrong, but I interrupted her. If anyone should tell him, it should be me. "That's where you're wrong" I said.

"What're you guys talking about?" asked Alec frustrated and confused.

"Jace you may have slept with hundreds of girls without knocking them up, but you weren't careful with one of them." she said. Alec still looked confused. But Jace wasn't stupid. He turned to face me. His eyes wide with shock and confusion.

"Y-you're pregnant?" he asked. He sounded shocked. But he also sounded scared. For the first time in his life he was scared. But beneath that there was hope. Hope that maybe he was wrong. Hope that maybe he wasn't the father, or that this was a very bad nightmare. But it wasn't. That hoped was crushed the moment the next words came out my mouth.

"Y-yes

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy. So here's this chapter. Hope it doesn't suck.


	3. The Bipolar Bitch

**Previously...**

_"Jace you may have slept with hundreds of girls without knocking them up, but you weren't careful with one of them." she said. Alec still looked confused. But Jace wasn't stupid. He turned to face me. His eyes wide with shock and confusion._

_"Y-you're pregnant?" he asked. He sounded shocked. But he also sounded scared. For the first time in his life he was scared. But beneath that there was hope. Hope that maybe he was wrong. Hope that maybe he wasn't the father, or that this was a very bad nightmare. But it wasn't. That hoped was crushed the moment the next words came out my mouth._

_"Y-yes_

* * *

**JPOV**

A baby. How the hell am I gonna take care of I a baby? Clary gave me a week. One week to decide if I wanted to keep the baby or to give it up for adoption. To be honest, I really don't know. But why am I questioning myself? I'm Jace Lightwood. Why would I want a baby? I already knew the answer. It was because of _her._It's was like she put a spell on me that night. And ever since then, I couldn't get her out my mind. But I won't let her see that. I won't let her see that she can take advantage of me, just by smiling. Because she'll take my heart and crush it. Just like I do to every girl I lay my eyes on. I knew she got me hooked and I tried my best to hide it. Even when I'm with other girls I'm thinking about her. I groaned.

I got up from the couch and grabbed a jacket.

"Dude, where are you going?"Alec asked.

"Clary's" Was all I said.

I opened the door and left before he could protest. I knew what I was going to do. I ran down the steps and into the busy streets of Manhattan. I walked (more like jogged) to Clary's apartment.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of Clary's apartment building. For the first time in my life, I was nervous. There were so many things going things going through my head. I saw someone exit the building and entered. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ I decided to take the stairs to save more time. By the time I reached the sixth floor, I already had my game plan. I'm gonna knock on her door, compliment her, ask her if I can come in, tell her my decision, and then leave. Easy as taking candy from a baby.

When I reached her door, I knocked on it gently. After ten more soft knocks, the door opened to a very tired looking Clary. My breath caught.

When her eyes landed on me, they widened in shock. "Jace?"

"Um...Y-yeah." I stuttered. Stutter? Since when does Jace Lightwood stutter?

"What're doing here?" She asked curiously.

"Um...Can I come in?" I asked. She looked at me for a while before she agreed. I entered her apartment and sat down on the couch. She sat down next to me. None of us said anything. We just stared. After about a few minutes, Clary opened her mouth.

"So." She said breaking the awkward silence.

"So." I said.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here, or are you just gonna keep staring at me?" She said.

"Right. Remember when you said that when I made up my decision I should tell you?" I said. She nodded. "Well, I made up my mind."

"What do want to do?" She asked.

Just by looking at her you could tell she was scared. All I wanted to do was hold her. Pull her close to me, and to tell her everything was going to be fine. But I couldn't. And it killed me. That's when it hit me. This is the one chance I have to prove myself to Clary. The one chance I have to actually hold her, and _hell,_maybe even _be_ with her. All I knew is that if I let this go, I will regret it deeply.

The words that came out my mouth surprised me.

"I want to keep it." I said. Her eyes widened.

"You're joking, right?" She said. I shook my head. "You're serious?"

I nodded.

"If we're going to keep this baby, you're going to have to prove it to me that you can do it. The last thing I want is my baby to have a bad father." She said.

"I know this is surprising, hell, I can't even believe I just said that but, I _want_this. I'm tired of running. I 'm tired of hiding from life. I know this sounds crazy but, I _want_ to have this baby." I said.

All she did was nod her head. You can tell by the look in her eye that she still was scared.

"Look, I know this is scary but, look on the bright side. You're going to mom." She smiled. "You get to do all that girl stuff. Shopping for clothes. Baby showers. Decorating the baby's room. Naming it Jace Jr. All those good stuff." I said. She laughed. "What?" I asked.

"Jace Jr?" She said. I nodded. "There is no way in _hell_ am I naming our child Jace Jr." I smiled when she said _our._

I put my hand over my heart, "I'm hurt." I said sarcastically. She laughed.

"It's never going to happen. Only in your dreams." She said. She yawned.

"Well, I'm going to go. You should get some rest." Her faced dropped. "But I'll be back tomorrow. If that's okay with you?" I said.

She smiled "I'd like that."

"I'll come over around 12:00?"

"Twelve's good." She said. I nodded. I got up and walked out the door.

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

**CPOV**

I watched him walk out the door. I couldn't help but smile. I can't believe he wants to keep the baby.

"What're you smiling about?" Izzy asked. Coming out of the kitchen with two bowls of Ice Cream.

"You wouldn't believe what just happened." I said. Still shocked.

"What?" She asked while handing me my bowl. I stuffed a big scoop in my mouth before responding.

"Jace wants to keep the baby." I said. I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice.

"He WHAT?" she said shocked.

"He said, and I quote, 'I _want_ to have this baby.'" I said.

She squealed. "Oh My God!" She said jumping around. I frowned.

"Just two days ago you were pissed about Jace getting me knocked up. And now you're jumping up and down because he wants to keep the baby?" I asked confused.

"I'm bipolar, Bitch!" I laughed. "Besides, look at the bright side. We get to go shopping!" She squealed. I couldn't help but laugh. Even though shopping with Izzy can be terrifying, it's better than having her pissed at me.

For once in my life I feel somewhat satisfied. I watched as Izzy danced across the room. She was right about one thing.

She is one Bipolar Bitch.

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a writer's block, but I got an idea and I'm gonna stick with it. I'll try to update sooner!

Please Review. Good or Bad. I NEED feedback!


	4. Preparations

**Previously...**

_"Just two days ago you were pissed about Jace getting me knocked up. And now you're jumping up and down because he wants to keep the baby?" I asked confused._

_"I'm bipolar, Bitch!" I laughed. "Besides, look at the bright side. We get to go shopping!" She squealed. I couldn't help but laugh. Even though shopping with Izzy can be terrifying, it's better than having her pissed at me._

_For once in my life I feel somewhat satisfied. I watched as Izzy danced across the room. She was right about one thing._

_She is one Bipolar Bitch._

* * *

**8 weeks... **

**CPOV**

I caressed my stomach. I was only a month and a half pregnant, but I didn't show. I plopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled. Not moving from my current position.

Izzy entered my room. "Clary, what're doing? You need to get dressed," she said. I groaned.

"Why?" I complained.

"Clary," she groaned, "Your parents are coming tomorrow and we need to get things ready for the dinner!"

Tomorrow my mom, Jocelyn, and my step-dad, Luke, are coming from out-of-town and to a little get-together Izzy and I planned. Everyone's going to be there. And when the time comes, I'm going to tell everyone about my...Condition.

Izzy marched up to me and dragged me out of bed. "Hurry up! Be ready in five! Oh, and Jace is coming!" she yelled before leaving my room and shutting the door behind her. The mention of Jace's name made my stomach stir.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and quickly changed.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

"Plates?" Izzy asked. I looked inside the shopping cart that was currently full with the "supplies" needed for the family dinner.

"Check," I said.

"Silverware?" She asked.

"Check." I said again.

"Delicious chocolate cake?"

"Yup."

"Tasty Champagne you're not allowed to drink?"Jace asked. He grinned.

I glared at him. _Asshole._

"Check." I said.

"Well, I think that's everything." Izzy said turning to face me. "So, who's coming to this little 'Get-Together'?" She asked.

"Alec, Jace, my parents, your parents, Jonathon, my best friend Simon, my cousin Magnus, and... I think that's it," I said.

"You know, I've heard plenty of stories about how dorky Simon is and how sparkly Magnus is, but I've never met them," She said thoughtfully.

I grabbed the cart and started walking towards the check-out counter. "You're right. Which is kind of strange since they both live in the city. Pretty close actually. They even share an apartment together," I said while getting in a line.

"Wow. This is going to be one fun family dinner," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Oh, nothing really. Just the fact that none of our parents know that your with child, which is gonna be even more surprising when they find out it's _Jace's_ baby-"

Jace looked offended. "What's that suppose to mean?" he said.

"Your gay cousin is coming," she continued, ignoring him," which is even more awkward because Alec's gay, but no one knows except us. Do you _not_ see anything wrong with that?" She ranted.

Jace turned and faced me. He raised one eyebrow.

"You have a gay cousin named Magnus?" he asked smirking. I huffed and turned around and started taking out the items in the cart, ignoring his comment.

* * *

The sound of a chime of a bell ring through the apartment. My breath caught. I stood up and straightened my shirt. I cleared my throat and made my way to the front door. I hesitantly put my hand on the handle and then slowly opened the door.

Relief flooded through me when I saw two boys standing on the other side. The one on the left was tall with dark but sparkling hair. The one on my right had glasses hanging on the bridge of his nose, get black hair. He was wearing a shirt that said "Gamers do it better."

"Simon!" I squealed and threw my arms around him. He returned my hug and picked me up and spun me around. When he put me down, I turned and did the same to Magnus.

"Clare, hun, it's good to see you too, but...some of us need to breathe," he said in between breathes. I muttered a "sorry," and let go of him.

"I didn't mean to strangle you, but it's just so good to see you guys again! You _have_to visit more often. Come in!" I said. I moved out of the doorway and watched them come in. They turned around to face me.

"So, Clare-bear," he said, using my childhood name he gave me," how-" h was cut off by the sight of a bedroom door opening and Izzy coming out. She moved her hair out of her eyes and looked up. I heard Simon's breathe catch. I chuckled slightly. Magnus grinned and stepped forward.

"Well hello, darling! My name is Magnus, and you are...?" he asked. Izzy grinned. She extended he arm and he took it.

"Isabelle. But everyone calls me Izzy," she said. She turned toward where Simon stood, still dazed. "And you must be Simon," she said with recognition. He cleared his throat.

"Yea, how'd you know?"He asked curiously.

"Clary's told me a lot about you," she said. Simon brows shot up. He looked down at me.

"Really?"He asked, pleased with himself.

I shrugged. "What can I say? You're a very interesting topic to talk about," I said grinning. "Remember at Jonathon's sixteen birthday party-" I started, but Simon held up a hand and cut me off.

"Yes, Clary. I remember. No need to go down memory lane," he said.

About half way into our conversation I tuned everyone out. Instead I watched everyone else. Simon kept stealing glances at Isabelle, and she did the same. I never thought she'd ever _like_d guy in her life. Especially a guy like Simon. She always _wanted_guys. I don't think she's ever been in a serious relationship in her life! But, she looks so happy right now. But that's all going to change later tonight. And it's my fault.

Magnus noticed my staring and raised an eyebrow at me. I just shook my head at him. Magnus being Magnus, took hold of my wrist, and dragged me into my bedroom. He turned toward me.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing," I lied. He didn't buy it.

He sighed. "Clary, stop being stubborn and just tell me what's wrong."

I looked down in defeat. "I messed up."

"How bad?" he asked.

"Pretty badly," I responded.

"What'd you do," he asked worriedly.

A tear slid down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away. When I didn't respond he started guessing. When he finally guessed correctly, he pulled me in for a hug. I cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so scared," I said. He pulled away.

"Why? You should be happy," he said.

"Maybe I would be if I was married to him. Hell, even if he was my boyfriend I'd be happy. But he's not. Just a guy who gets me pregnant from a one-night stand," I said.

"Whose is it?" he asked curiously.

"Isabelle's brother," I whispered.

* * *

**And there's chapter 4!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. School is crazy and this is the last trimester, so I HAVE to do good.**

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but the next chapter will be posted later on today. I promise!**

**There's a lot of talking in this chapter, not a lot of thoughts. But the next chapter I will try to make it longer, and definitely have different point of views. More than just Clary and Jace's point of view.**

**Lots of drama coming up!**

**I love Drama.**

**;)**


	5. Chapter 5

_"I'm so scared," I said. He pulled away._

_"Why? You should be happy," he said._

_"Maybe I would be if I was married to him. Hell, even if he was my boyfriend I'd be happy. But he's not. Just a guy who gets me pregnant from a one-night stand," I said._

_"Whose is it?" he asked curiously._

_"Isabelle's brother," I whispered._

* * *

**CPOV**

I told him everything. Everything that happened during that night. How I could resist the lust that was burning through me that night. Afterwards, Magnus sat there, motionlessly, for what felt an hour but was probably a few seconds. I took that time to reflect on what happened in the past previous two months or so. Going all the night I gave myself away to life. The night I let life take control and lead it wherever it pleased. The night I slept with my best friends brother in order to fulfill the gap he created by his intense gazes. Two months ago, if someone told me that I would fall as hard I did for Jace that night I would tell them to go get a life, and stop dwelling on something that could never possibly happen. Two months ago, if that night didn't happen, this moment wouldn't exist.

"What're going to do?" Magnus asked, interrupting my thoughts from carrying on.

I turned my head in his direction, my eyes meeting his intense gaze. "What is there to do, Magnus? I can't kill it, I couldn't, and we already discussed that-"

"What do you mean we?" He asked confused.

"Jace and I. What other 'we' would there be?" I asked him.

"No other 'we,' but by what you told me a few minutes ago, this Jace guy doesn't seem like the type of guy to discuss things with a pregnant women," he said bluntly.

I laughed at him. "He isn't. That's my problem, that's mostly why I'm worried. Jace came over the other day and confessed to me that he wanted to keep it, and said exactly what you said five minutes ago, that I should be happy that I was going to be a mother, and almost begged me to keep the baby. He said he was tired of running away. The Jace I've known for years would never have said that."

Magnus looked me in the eye and said, "Have you ever stopped and thought about this in Jace's perspective? I mean, yea he sounds like a real douche, but what if he does what he does and says what he says because he likes yo-" I interrupted him before he had the chance to day another word.

"Jace does not like me," I confirmed, blushing. The tension in the room increased as my cheeks flushed crimson. There was no way in hell Jace would ever feel that way about me. What feelings he felt for me that night is long gone, and won't ever appear again. That's just how Jace is, he's a player, and he doesn't want to be involved with this shi-

"But does that mean that you don't like him?" he asked irritated. "I mean, ever time you mention his name, or the baby you either blush or eyes... god your eyes turn to the darkest green I've ever seen because they're full with lust!" He exploded.

I gasped, shocked. "I do not fee-"

There was a soft knock on the door, and I turned my head to see the door being pushed open by the one and only, Jace Wayland.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but it will be continued shortly. I haven't posted in a while, so I'm trying to get the hang of the story again. Sorry for the... long time it took me to update.**

**Hopefully, I'll post things much faster.**

**Thank you so much for your support, it means a lot to me.**

**Please Reivew.**

**It helps my writing ideas.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
